Tartarus Flood Sareas
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20756 |no = 1267 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 147 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Sareas was posted as captain of the guard at the East Gate, which was predicted as the God Army's first point of attack. Powerful disciples ambushed the defenders, and would have taken his life if not for a daring counterattack by an unlikely rescuer...the second imperial prince, who had been the victim of Sareas's incessant slander. It's not known if Sareas was inspired or humiliated by his kin's noble example, but this marked the start of his tale as a legendary warrior. Imperial records mention his demonic grin as he cut down one god after another through the bloody battle. |summon = They knew all along, didn't they? Argh! Why does this cursed memory vex me so? |fusion = I know what you truly desire! You seek to use my strength, no? Then give me more power! |evolution = Shall we dispense with the theatrics? I know you only want to see the real face behind this mask | hp_base = 5037 |atk_base = 2152 |def_base = 1779 |rec_base = 1977 | hp_lord = 6633 |atk_lord = 2681 |def_lord = 2216 |rec_lord = 2482 | hp_anima = 7525 |rec_anima = 2244 |atk_breaker = 2919 |def_breaker = 1978 |def_guardian = 2454 |rec_oracle = 2720 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2443 | hp_oracle = 5740 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Bow God's Volley |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters, considerably boosts BB gauge each turn & Spark damage boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 4 BC/turn & fills 1-2 BC per Spark |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Lethe Vellos |bbdescription = 13 combo Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 8 BC/turn & fills 1-2 BC per Spark |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Victor's Purification |sbbdescription = 40 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, fills own BB gauge to max, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 8 BC, 150% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec & fills 1-2 BC per Spark |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Hell Shaft |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% boost to own Atk, 250% boost to Atk & 500% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Mask of Innocence |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts Atk when BB gauge is full |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = 20755 |notes = *''Victor's Purification'' (SBB) boosts own stats only. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Bariura Royalty |addcatname = Sareas3 }}